


The First Jedi

by Slipgizzle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Meta, Not Canon Compliant, so i dont lose this during tumblr purge just in case, speculative jedi origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slipgizzle/pseuds/Slipgizzle
Summary: some meta I wrote on tumblr that I want saved here, just in case. A little on a more fantasy-esque origin for Jedi since I don't know much about the EU and I don't like the current canon Jedi origins





	The First Jedi

The first Jedi were not Jedi. 

They had no name for themselves, or what they would go on to make. That was only natural. No one sets out to make a religion, a culture. The first Jedi were force sensitives born into a galaxy where every system, every planet was its own. There was no Empire, no Republic, but endless factions of endless groups. In some of these factions force sensitives were treasured, revered, sometimes worshipped. But in most, they were feared and where they were feared they were persecuted. Those that could fled from their hostile homes, out into the galaxy. 

It is uncertain how these force sensitive refugees found each other. Perhaps they were all drawn to the same place that felt safe in the Force. Perhaps they were drawn to each other, flocking to each other like roosting birds. Perhaps it was just the will of the Force. In any case, a small band of exiled force users found a fair green planet far from other civilizations, so bright and gleaming in the force it drew them in like moths to light.

They set down roots and made what would would eventually become the Jedi.

They found a secluded valley and built their homes close to a clear river. The handful of exiles could at first only manage small homes of stone walls with no mortar. They could only forage for what little food they could find, and hunt sparse beasts for meat and skins.

With the small settlement they had made the Force around their new home became a faint beacon for others like them and the more that arrived the stronger the beacon became. Soon they had a hamlet town and enough hands to farm properly.

As with other tasks they had done these new farmers used the force to help them and they made discoveries. An aspect of the force could be called upon, channeled through the farmer to seeds that when planted grew unnaturally big and robust. This aspect would feed them, and give them life, it was an aspect that gave and gave and nourished like rainwater and sunlight and every new force user who came to them was taught this. 

They found also, another aspect, when channeled through a person it would make them far stronger, when given to a plant it would grow faster, but soon after the power was granted it left and when it left it would take with it power twicefold. The plants grown with this aspect withered and caused plants near it to die as well, the people who used it would be strong for a time but would soon wither too, becoming haggard and starving for something they could not name. They knew this aspect as entropy, as a devouring force who’s gifts came with a terrible price and every new force user who came to them was taught this.

These force users knew the Light that Gives, and the Dark that Takes and passed on that knowledge and it was this knowledge that would become the jedi religion, though they would not call it that for centuries.

When the harvest came they had a bounty most of them had never before known. They had mostly grains, because it was easy to grow and easier to eat. They had so much grain after their harvest they needed new storage buildings, and so force-weilding masons and buliders built grain stores. They had so much grain that they joyfully turned a portion into a hearty dark brew, and the people of this small farming village loved it so much the masons and builders made a Great Hall where they might eat and drink and enjoy the company of their friends.

The river they settled beside flooded regularly in the spring, bringing new soil and so next season they planted a greater variety of crops and the harvest was even more plentiful. Soon not only could they spare time and energy growing fastidious spices and herbs but also enough people had settled that not everyone had to farm.

With their bounties they could support the masons that built their homes, the seamstresses who’s force use was so dexterous they could weave cloths that shone with otherworldly light, brewsters who could brew ale that would delight even force users, animal tamers who tamed and domesticated new livestock, delvers who mined nearby mountains for ore for the metalworkers, and the craftsmen among them grew in numbers yearly.

A strange place was found not far from the growing village where the Light that Gave was strong in the force, it was a well spring close to the mountain. At all hours of the day people would go and bask in the force’s light which would sooth anything from sore feet to an aching heart. It was popular enough that some walls and a roof were built to keep the weather out as people rested and rejuvenated there. And so the first temple was made, though it would not be called that for centuries.

More exiled force users came to them every year, their numbers swelled, and they were prosperous. Cautiously they went out into the galaxy to trade some textiles and spices for new ores or new seeds. They carried false maps and false manifestos so no one could trace these nervous exiled people to their hard wrought home. Sometimes, while out in the galaxy, they would hear a cry in the force and follow it into the wilderness where they might come across force sensitive babes abandoned and left to die. They would take these children back to their home where they were loved and cared for. Many of their people were found this way but despite their abandonment they would come to grow up in prosperity. 

But where ever there is prosperity there are those who wish to take it. Unbeknownst to the peaceful farmers of the Force, in another corner of the galaxy another group of force users had grown. This group had established themselves in a hotly contested part of the galaxy, wars were never ending, battles raged for years, planet seiges lasted generations. The force users here found the power to protect their home, found the power to beat back the hordes, this terrible power would devour them from the inside out but their short lives were marked by glory. The power they invited into their own soul drove them to seek greater and greater power, mostly it lead to unending infighting but some could sense another power in the galaxy perhaps as great as their own. And they sought it out.

It is unknown how they found the hidden home of the first jedi but when they found it they pillaged, plundered, and looted the farming village. The inhabitants managed to escape capture by fleeing to the mines of the mountain, and the raiders were easily bored by the lack of conflict and conquer. They would leave, but would return when the hunger within them grew to great to ignore the planet so bright in the force. 

When the raiders left the first jedi built thicker walls. When the raiders returned the jedi built tower battlements and armed themselves with force forged swords that glowed when danger approached. When the raiders returned the jedi built bunkers in the mountain mines. When the raiders returned again the jedi carved runes of power onto their walls and doors and settlement gates all to keep out ill intent. And on and on it went. Until the first jedi had what could be called a castle protecting what was once a small town and farms. The mines had been expanded into a fort unlike any other, massive halls had been excavated to house all their people at a moments notice and filled with lamps made of strange gleaming gems that exuded the Light that Gives, to keep out any who are enthralled by the Dark that Eats. Knights with crested helms and bright swords protected the farmers, crafters, and builders. These Knights took an oath to protect their home and all people who lived in it, and these were the Jedi Knights.

The raiders were more powerful than the first jedi but the jedi were more enduring than the first of the sith, more organized and more inclined to work together. The sith lived on borrowed time as the Dark ate them from within, those who were fully consumed might live very long but as a horrible wraith creature not even other sith wanted anything to do with.

The jedi dug in, well-rooted in their valley home, and threw back every attack by those who would consume them.

Unable to conquer these people the sith turned their unending appetites on each other and devolved into infighting.

The jedi were then unwearied. Their farms were prosperous, their homes were well built, and their new mountain halls were home to great feasts and festivals. Artists adorned their walls in murals and minstrels sang in their echoing halls.

It may be the halls echo still, with those songs. It may be that the walls are still gloriously painted. But we cannot know, for the seat of the first jedi has been lost, not by destruction but by the wards and runes they had carved into the stones while building it. In their effort to hide their home from the first sith the first jedi wove the force as a shield to hide their valley even after the jedi outgrew their first home. The first seat of the jedi may very well still be out there, still protected, still hidden from the sith and other evils. Long may it be so.


End file.
